


Do-Over

by helsinkibaby



Category: Castle
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esposito's thoughts when held hostage on the subway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush Day 2, a picture from the ep of Esposito held hostage on the subway.   
> I know what the writers did in the next ep but considering it was a stupid decision, I'm fine with ignoring it.

This is not how Esposito expected his day to go. 

In fact, he's pretty sure if he thought about it - and sitting here on the subway floor, held hostage with no end in sight - he'd be able to think of at least a hundred different things that he'd rather do with his day. Maybe a thousand. 

Top of the list? 

Easy.

If he could start this day over, he'd smack the alarm when it went off, pull Lanie close to him and kiss her. He wouldn't stop at her lips either, would take great delight in exploring her body with his lips and hands. He'd spend the whole morning - hell, the whole day - wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and her and he'd take the inevitable Castle and Ryan jokes about how he'd been to sick to come to work and he really should see a doctor. 

He pictures Lanie, smiling when he left her this morning, tries not to think about how she might look now, tense, worried, afraid that yet another man is going to up and leave her. 

He promises himself that when he gets out of her - when, not if - he's going to get that do-over and he's never going to let her go. 


End file.
